Leaving The Dark Behind
by Kyuubigirl908
Summary: Hana Namikaze has just lost the man she loves. And in the months and years after his death, Hana finds that her life is beginning a downward spiral into darkness.  OrochimaruXOC
1. Death

The Ties That Bind

Part One: Death

"_What happened here?"_

Hana stood just outside the door in complete and total shock. Something wasn't right. There was blood on the walls, ceiling, and floor, there was a giant snake carcass on the ground, Orochimaru was no where to be found, and Sasuke was there.

Hana walked into the room, taking in the gruesome sight that befell her.

"What happened here?" she asked.

Sasuke looked over in Hana's direction and smirked. He could see the fear and concern in her eyes.

"He was a tough opponent to defeat" he said flatly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hana asked.

Sasuke pointed towards the back wall. "See for yourself." he said.

Hana looked towards the back of the room and nearly fainted in shock. Orochimaru was leaning against the back wall, and, from what Hana could see, he was injured.

"Sasuke…what did you do?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked and then walked out of the room. Hana rushed to Orochimaru's side and pulled him into her arms. She began checking for any signs of life. She detected a weak pulse.

Orochimaru was alive, but he needed immediate medical attention.

"Orochimaru, wake up…" she said softly.

Orochimaru's eyes opened slowly and he moaned in pain. Hana placed her hand on Orochimaru's chest and tried to heal him.

"Hana…it's no use…" he said weakly.

"What…what do you mean?" Hana asked, nervously.

Orochimaru pointed to the giant snake that lay dead on the ground. "That thing…is my true form. Without that thing inside of me…I'll die." he replied.

Hana felt tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that what Orochimaru said was true, but she didn't want to believe it. Orochimaru reached up and brushed the tears from Hana's eyes.

"I'm sorry…Hana. I wish I could be with you…for a little while longer." he said softly.

Hana buried her face in Orochimaru's hair and the tears began to fall.

"Orochimaru, you can't leave me! I don't…I don't know what I would do without you! My life wouldn't be worth living if you weren't here!" she cried.

Orochimaru felt tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted to stay with Hana, but he knew that his time was almost up. "Hana…I need to tell you something." he said.

Hana pulled Orochimaru closer and started stroking his hair.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked.

"Hana…I've watched you grow up from a cute little girl to a beautiful young woman…and I'm amazed at how much you've grown. You were…always by my side…and I wish I could stay with you." he said weakly.

Hana looked into Orochimaru's eyes and smiled.

"Orochimaru, you're gonna be alright. I'll always be by your side, I promise." she replied.

Hana leaned forward and kissed Orochimaru's lips softly. Orochimaru happily returned the gesture.

Hana felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she kissed Orochimaru. She knew that this was the end.

"Orochimaru you can't die. You just can't." she whispered as they broke apart.

"I'm sorry Hana. This…this is it for me." Orochimaru said.

"No! I won't let you die! I won't let you." Hana cried.

Orochimaru reached up and touched Hana's cheek, which got her attention.

"Hana…there's something that…I need you to for me, something very important. I need you…to lead the people of the Sound. They need…a strong leader, and, Hana…you're the right person for the job. Lead them well." he said.

Hana nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir. I will lead them." Hana replied.

She took Orochimaru's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you…Hana. My time in this world…has ended. I never thought…that I would…die like this. I wanted…to live forever…but now, it's only a childish dream. Hana, thank you…for everything you've done…for me. You…are such a kindhearted child…and I'm happy…that I knew you. I…love you." Orochimaru said.

Those were his last words.

Orochimaru's last breath was shallow. His body went cold and his heart stopped beating.

"No…Orochimaru wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Hana cried.

Hana tried her best to revive Orochimaru, but it was all in vain. Reality finally sunk in.

Orochimaru was dead.


	2. Sorrow

Part Two: Sorrow

The days after Orochimaru's death were mostly a blur to Hana. She was still in shock over losing the man she loved. Things just weren't the same without him. The hideout was so quiet now. This silence caused Hana to go into a deep depression and isolate herself from everyone else. She only came out of her room so she could attend Orochimaru's funeral.

She wanted to pay her last respects to her beloved friend.

Very few people attended the funeral, which was expected since most of Orochimaru's followers had turned traitor and left. The funeral was short, few words were said. After Orochimaru had been laid to rest, everyone left and went their separate ways. Hana didn't leave. She didn't want to leave without some sort of closure.

"So, this is it. Our worst fear became a reality after all. You said you were immortal and that you would never die, but…this happened. I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault that this happened." she said.

Hana kneeled in front of the gravestone and ran her fingers over the cold stone.

"Orochimaru, I swear I'll avenge you. I will make Sasuke pay for what he has done. I promise." she said.

Hana placed a flower in front of the grave and then stood up and walked back to the hideout.

Hana returned to her room and resumed her isolation. She was soon faced with overwhelming feelings of sadness and regret. The tears began to fall shortly after this. Hana fell to her knees and cried out in grief.

"Why? Why did you leave me? It should have been me who died, not you!" she cried. She curled up into a ball on the floor and cried her heart out, not caring if everyone in the hideout heard.

This was just too much for her to handle at this point.

"It's all my fault! I couldn't do anything to save him! I'm so weak!" she cried.

Hana finally came to the realization that this sorrow would follow her until she killed Sasuke and avenged Orochimaru. She vowed to track down the Uchiha and destroy him.

"_I swear…I'll kill that little bastard if it's the last thing I do! He will pay for destroying my life!"_


	3. Saving Me

Part Three: Saving Me

"I can't live like this anymore…" Hana said. She was having trouble adjusting to life without Orochimaru. The fact that he wasn't alive anymore was just too much for her to handle.

Hana was slipping deeper and deeper into depression. She had lost her will to live. Her whole life revolved around Orochimaru and now that he was gone, there was no reason to keep living like this.

"I've made up my mind…I'm going to join Orochimaru in the afterlife." she said.

For the next few days, Hana made all of the necessary preparations for an honorable suicide. Everyone was curious about what she was doing but no one bothered to investigate. Everyone except Kabuto, though.

On the day that Hana was to end her life, Kabuto followed her to a secluded room deep inside the hideout. Hana forgot to close the door all the way, so Kabuto was able to look through the crack in the doorway and watch her. He saw Hana pick up a knife and hold it at arms length. Then he heard Hana whisper, "Orochimaru, I'm on my way. Just wait a little while longer."

Kabuto rushed into the room and threw his arms around Hana just as she was about to stab herself.

"Hana, stop this." he said.

"Kabuto…nii-san, please let me go." Hana replied.

Kabuto took the knife out of Hana's hand and threw it to the ground.

"Hana, you know Orochimaru wouldn't want you to do something like that." he said.

Hana felt tears welling up in her eyes. Kabuto was right. Orochimaru wouldn't want her to do this. What was she thinking? Hana buried her face in Kabuto's chest and started crying uncontrollably. Kabuto began to stroke Hana's hair gently.

"It's alright Hana, don't cry." he said, softly.

Hana shook her head.

"No! Nii-san, it's not alright! Orochimaru is gone! I'm all alone now! Sasuke took away everything I loved and now I don't have a reason to live anymore." she said.

Kabuto held Hana tighter as she cried.

'I've never seen Hana this upset before. I guess losing Orochimaru was too much for her.' he thought.

Kabuto lifted Hana off of the ground and carried her to Orochimaru's room. Maybe Hana would find some comfort there.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, holding Hana securely in his arms. Hana was still crying.

"Nii-san, why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I thought that you would be able to find some sort of comfort here. I remember that you and Orochimaru would spend countless hours in this room." he replied.

Hana wrapped her arms around Kabuto's neck and hugged him tight.

"I miss him so much. I wish there was a way to bring him back." she said.

Kabuto kissed Hana's forehead.

"I know, Hana. I miss him too." he replied.

Hana began to cry even harder. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Kabuto…why did this happen? Why did Sasuke kill him? I…I loved Orochimaru so much. Our relationship was just starting to get back on track and then Sasuke took him from me!" she cried.

"I wish I knew, Hana." Kabuto said.

Hana buried her face in Kabuto's shoulder. She stayed that way for the longest time, crying her heart out. After a while, her cries began to soften, and then they stopped completely. Hana had cried herself to sleep.

Kabuto laid Hana on the bed and pulled a blanket over her shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an old photo on the small table next to the bed. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment, and he smiled. It was an old photo of Hana and Orochimaru. He placed the photo next to Hana and then he left.

He felt like he had accomplished something important. He had kept Hana from killing herself out of grief.

"Hana, I'm sorry but I won't be here next time you decide to do something like that. You're going to have to save yourself next time. It's up to you now."


End file.
